Yuki Family One-Shots
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr, not revised- just copied and pasted. Jumping timelines as well. Fianceshipping: Jaden, Alexis and their bundle of joy Annabelle and their family times together. Again not revised, you've been warned. Cover image also belongs to me.
1. Duel Academy Registration

**A/N: UPDATED Dec 07, 2015! Kiss anything you know about this story goodbye :3 because I changed some things on it since it's illogical to drive to the island XD**

* * *

With the new public transportation to the Duel Academy Island, the Yuki family decided to take the trip, and better yet, have their daughter register to the school. She was actually very interested ever since her parents brought it up when talking about their teenage years, and with their public D.A. Train grand opening, it's the perfect opportunity to check it out.

"What do you think Annabelle?" Jaden pointed out the academy building for the daughter, and her reaction at the view was a big smile across her face.

"It's awesome!" Now she can't wait to go inside and see what's in store. Her reaction brought a smile to both their parents' faces, seeing that the academy had some refurbish, but has a special look for any previous student to recognize.

As the train dropped the family off, they then walked up the staircases, Jaden grabbing his daughter's hand as they walked towards the entrance.

"Dddaaaddd," she whined. "I'm not a kid anymore." She held on his hand anyway, looking away a bit annoyed, which Jaden thought was amusing.  
"Aw come on Annabelle, no matter how old you are you will always be young to me." He has that cheerful smile that Alexis totally recognizes back when they were students, which made her smile.  
Now she is having second thoughts of attending the building with her father. As they entered the building Annabelle looked around in awe, never noticed now big the academy really is. Then something hit her.  
"Wait, what were your guys' classes?" The daughter asked. As in class color.  
"I was the best of the best, the queen of Obelisk!" She proudly responded. Which made Jaden sounded like he was pure dirt.  
"What about you dad?"  
"Well I was in Slifer Red," Jaden tries to sound himself proud, which didn't work by his daughter's expression.  
"R-red!? Dad you were a legend! How can you be in the bottom of all the classes?"  
Jaden scratched the back of his head shamefully. "Well, I wasn't back on my first day, BUT as the time went on I was, like you said, a legend."  
"Then were you upgraded to the yellow or the blue?"  
"I was offered to go straight to blue later on,"  
"Wow, really!?" Her eyes begin to sparkle.  
"Yyeeaaahh until I turned down the offer…"  
"…..what? Why?"  
"I didn't want to leave my friends behind back at the red," Jaden stated. "And so I stayed behind.  
Annabelle thought it was the stupidest idea she ever heard, but then after a moment or two she understood how much friends meant to her dad, and just nodded.  
"Well well well hello hello," An unrecognizable principle of the academy walked up to the family in greetings. "Please, follow me to the registration room."  
Jaden huffed since he knows this place like it was just yesterday, but he tagged along with him anyways. The principle stopped by the room where the registration takes place.  
"Aaaaw you must be the Jaden Yuki! It's an honor."  
"Why thanks," Jaden respond with gratitude.  
"And Alexis Rhodes- well Yuki now isn't it?"  
Alexis chuckled with the principle. "Why yes."  
"And this little one…" He observed at Annabelle, then gasp in surprise. "This is your daughter!? Annabelle Naysa* Yuki!"  
The daughter briskly bowed her head in a greeting, and said, "yeah…"  
"Well welcome, welcome! Please follow the directions here and you'll be able to register over there!"  
The family thanked the quirky principle and walked inside, the parents in their view a lot of unfamiliar faces, but just a few familiar, not not really knowing them.  
"Well," Jaden stretched his arms out. "Let get this over this shall we?"

They were almost complete with all the registration requirements, and Annabelle looked at the other students who are also registering at the academy. Then a couple of female teens walked by her, then stopped at their tracks and turned around and saw her.  
"Hey, you!" Annabelle heard the voice and also turned around, seeing them unrecognizable. The girls looked top to bottom at the Yuki daughter, and snickered.  
"Aren't you a little…. I don't know…. wearing a bit too much?" The rest of the girls snickered. The daughter looked at herself, seeing she's only wearing a T-Shirt and a skirt with a pair of jeans underneath.  
"Out your outfit, donk! You're hair! And… Are you wearing some crappy contact lenses or something?"  
She touched her hair timidly. "What- no, this is my natural hair color. And my eyes are natural too."  
The girls find it hard to believe, half of her dirty blond hair is dark brown, and her left eye is red while the other is tealish blue. They snickered again.  
"Whatever! Why not you go back where you came from and pin up like a proper lady should look like! You ugl-!"  
"What's going on!?" Alexis noticed them talking and walked over, seeing Annabelle was about ready to cry from the rude comments she was receiving. Alexis then glared at the girls. Jaden then noticed and heard what was going on, leaving him irritated.  
"How DARE you talk to my daughter like that!?" He stepped in in front of his daughter. "Don't you have any respect for others?"  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged, like as if they did nothing wrong. "Well this wouldn't have happen if your gal didn't look like…. That!" One of them gestured her face. Annabelle then clenched her fist her eyes squinted in anger, tears still flowing.  
"That's…. IT!" Annabelle screeched and her aura echoed throughout the room, a cabinet by the girls fell over and hurt one of them, scared of what just happened. A couple people came by and helped one of the girls, while Jaden, also shocked to see the damage, looked around and see Annabelle's not around.  
"Annabelle!?" Jaden then saw her daughter running out of the room, and he quickly followed her, Alexis wanted to help too, but he wanted her to stay behind.

It took about a couple minutes to find his daughter, sitting at a corner at the gym alone. Jaden then sat down next to her, wanting to make her feel better.  
"Anna-…"  
She sniffs from the sob and looked at her dad, big teary eyes covering most of her face. Jaden didn't want to look anymore, and so he looked down and held her hand.  
"Those girls had no right to call you that. Don't listen to them..." He paused for a moment. "...they're just trying to get advantages of others-"  
"They see me as a monster!" She sobs between her words. "They said that I-"  
Jaden hugged her, stopping her sentence.  
"You are the most beautiful young girl I've ever known Annabelle. You shouldn't care what they said. Their opinions don't matter. Don't get that in your head. Now come here..." Jaden pulled her into a hug, comforting her feelings as she cries onto his shoulder.  
As the two continued their embrace for another minute, and she stopped sobbing, and Jaden released his grip and looked at her.  
"Feeling better?"  
She quickly nodded a yes, and they slowly stood up, seeing Alexis walking towards them in a fast pace.  
"Are you ok Annabelle?" she also hugged her, feeling sorry what happened back at the registration.  
"I'm fine mom, really." She then let go and gave her another hug, and then they walked back to the room together.  
"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when you'll beat them in a duel. They'll wish they never came here." Jaden chuckled at his sentence, which had Alexis rolled her eyes.  
"Remember what we taught you, sweety." Alexis held her hand, Jaden following along.  
Annabelle released a chuckle. "You guys taught me everything I know!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed~

*Naysa: "Miracle"


	2. Times Like This

**A/N: This is gonnabe one of my long ones so hope you're ok with that *3* also if you look at the previous chapter's note I will be trying to submit at least one chapter every Friday, and once in a random while I'll be changing some stuff in the writing (like correcting errors and what not).**

 **Annabelle's current chapter age: 10**

* * *

The day is too beautiful to stay indoors for the weekend, doing whatever even if it's necessary. For the Yuki Family Alexis has to go for work at the office, Jaden having a day off (lucky for him) and Annabelle having no school. Annabelle just sighed and laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling, Jaden looking through the newspaper he just received this morning when the dog fetched it for him. Annabelle wants to do something.  
"I'm bbooorrreeddd," she wailed, stretching her body upwards over the couch. Jaden glimpse up at his daughter.  
"Is there anything you wanna do? Like your homework?" The father joked, but thinking it would be a good idea for her to do.  
Annabelle didn't respond, not wanting to do anything that's work. She sighed, louder this time, and turned her body over where she lays on her belly. Jaden skims through the paper until he spotted something.  
"Heyy, looks like they're doing the Saturday Market thing down at Domino Park. Wanna check it out?"  
Annabelle, having nothing better to do, agrees with the subject.  
"Sure!" And so the girl plopped off of the furniture and headed into her room to change out of her pajamas. Jaden just smiled at her approval and heads towards his room too to change. A few minutes afterwards they were ready to go out, well, at least Annabelle was.  
"Dddaaaddd let's go!" She was growing impatient already, pacing around the front door until she saw her father walking from the hallway and into the living room, combing his hair with his fingers to look decent.  
"Have you brushed your hair yet Annabelle?"  
She mentally rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad."  
"Your teeth?"  
"Yes…"  
Jaden then leaned closely in front of Annabelle's face, sniffing to see if her breathe smells decent.  
"Got the dog leash?"  
"Yes…"  
"Pick your nose?"  
"Ye- wait what!?"  
"Just kidding!" Jaden chuckled at her expression, and took the keys off of the key holder. "Alright, let's go!"  
It takes a ten minute walk from home to the park, and it's crowded with the outdoor markets and citizens walking by and gone, then more comes. The event fills about three quarters of the entire park, leaving little room the fourth for kids playing extreme sports. As Jaden and Annabelle walk from market to market for food samples, a familiar face was spotted in the crowd. A man, around same age with blue hair end up being at the same place as the Yuki duo were.  
"Hey, Jesse!" The guy then heard his name and turned towards the direction of the sound, seeing the brunette just a few feet away.  
"Jaden? Well howdy! How you been?"  
"Good. Just good. I see you and your family are here."  
Jesse's wife, Crystal (another OC), with her shining salmon hair and wearing a white and red dress. And their two-year old son, James, being held by Jesse, who is just a replica of his father, seeing a lot of resemblance between the two.  
"Yeah, we decided to check out the market place. It's actually kind of rare to see one of these here. And what's even more interesting to never hear of these companies," He then looks for the brunette's wife. "Where's Alexis?"  
"She's working at the moment unfortunately."  
"That's too bad." He then sees Annabelle, holding her father's hand, but smiling.  
"And how are you enjoying this Anna?"  
"It's cooooolll," the two families just chuckled. Their dog, a blue merle border collie, was just barking with the conversation.  
"And how's the big boy? Yes you are!" Jesse then petted the dog Hiro, who was more than happy to return the offer by swirling around the blue-haired man and licking his hand. Jaden had some trouble untangling the leach.  
"So anyways we were expecting someone else here. And then we were thinking about going to the science museum. You wanna come along with us?"  
"Uhh no it's fine," Jaden said. "We still have a lot to go through here still,"  
"Alright," Jesse warmly smiled. "Well, see you sometime, right?"  
"Yeah! See ya!"  
And so the Andersons left the street to their next destination. Jaden and Annabelle looked at more at the markets, bought some food that were on sale and grabbed a bite to eat. After an hour or so they started heading home.  
"So, you liked the Saturday Market?" Jaden asks as Annabelle stuffed her face with the cheese curd-corn dog, not having any room in the mouth to talk.  
"…It-s w-ss grrreeat-!"  
Jaden had to chuckle. "That's cool but don't talk with your mouth full. You don't want anything coming out of your mouth in the process."  
She finally chewed her food and swallowed, and then took another bite.  
"D– you th-nk-"  
"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Jaden sighed disappointedly, basically nodding to himself. "And look, Hiro's wanting to eat your scraps,"  
The blue collie canine then licks the ground for the meat scraps and bread crumbs, no matter how hard Jaden pulls on the leach for him NOT to eat it. He then sighs as a surrender. "cannibal…"  
"Dad it's not cannibalism!" Annabelle gulped her food down quickly for a chance to speak. "We're not eating dogs!"  
"Then why are they called hot dogs then?" Jaden knows that it's not dogs, but he wanted to question her anyway, seeing what she would have to say.  
"I-I don't know! Maybe because they look like weaner dogs…" Annabelle shrugged, moving her half-eaten corn dog like if it was a dog running away from her mouth. "Arf arf arf arf arrrgg!" Then so the corn dog was lead to her mouth, another typical bite taken. Jaden just nodded in amusement, and looks at the sun as it is reaching towards the horizon of the city, the sky still light blue. As Annabelle finishes her cheese curb dog and licks her fingers, she also looked at the horizon.  
"… I feel guilty," Annabelle's face went from a smile to a seldom frown.  
"Don't worry sweetie. I won't tell your mom what we ate. We know how much she hates it when we eat junk-"  
"That's not what I meant…"  
"Oh?" Jaden then stopped taking steps, and turns towards his daughter. "What the matter?"  
"I wish mom was able to hang out with us. She always has to work." She then folded her arms, looking at the ground. Jaden then kneeled to her level, and put on her shoulder, hoping she looks at him.  
"Your mom is just a workaholic. But someday when she's off work we can go out on something like this together. Would that sound good?"  
The daughter then nodded, bringing a smile on both of their faces.

Alexis has been working most of the day at the office sorting out paperwork for the local company. The only sounds you hear in the room is stamps stomping on paper from the other side and the copy machine printing out paperwork at the other end. The room is stale with the cool sky blue paint, and each row of workspaces used throughout the room. Alexis loves her job dearly, but sometimes the employees can be quite rational when it comes to getting the work done as soon as possible to head home. Comparing to her husband they are the slackers. And that guy who walks by her workspace once in a while really gets on her nerves, especially since he's not doing work at that time. By the time Jaden and Annabelle were done at the Saturday Market Alexis was done for the day, getting herself prepared to go home, until someone blocked her way. She glared at the intruder.  
"Excuse me, but you're in my way!" Her voice was hard cold.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," The same man from before who paced around her workspace 'surely' apologized. "I thought this would be a good time to catch up,"  
"Catch up on what, exactly?"  
He then horded her against the wall, and places his hand against the wall beside her head, and leans in closer until his head reaches hers, then she pushes him away.  
"Excuse me, but I am married," Alexis used her harsh tone again, but the man isn't bothered by it. "Happily. Married."  
"Are you now?" The man comes closer again. "That 'man' you're married to, is no match for my kind gestures, nor is he good enough for someone like 'you'! And because of that he inside may be… a little unhappy," He then continues, moving his head closer to hers. "How about… you, and me, you know-"  
She then pushes him again, this time harder, and tries to walk away. "Sorry, but you can do your affair somewhere else!"  
"Aww c'mon," he then grabs her hand. "We can mix and match a bit. Or even better: You can divorce that prick and come with me, where you would truly be happy. You don't need that- that whoever he thinks he is-"  
"Enough!" She then flings her hand away from his, gritting her teeth and surely it was like she was hissing at him.  
"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me! And for your information, he is the kindest and the most loyal guy I can ever have. I'm the one whose out of his league. I'm very lucky to have him. You, on the other hand, will never be lucky!" And then she stormed off of the office, leaving the guy petrified of what just happened.

"You know Annabelle," Jaden thought of something, and the daughter shifted her attention to him. "I'm very lucky to have your mother as a wife,"  
"What decided to bring this up?" Annabelle didn't anticipated this conversation, so she was confused.  
"I don't know, just thinking how I ended being with her and stuff. I mean, I haven't told you this very much, but she was one of the most experienced duelists back when we were in Duelist Academy, well, high school that is. And, well, I was just a low-class kind of duelist, heh, according to the school." He chuckled, and looked up at the sky for a moment. "I guess what I'm saying is-" He stopped at his tracks, Annabelle soonly doing the same.  
"What is it dad?" She then looked at his direction, and saw a suspicious man cornering an elder woman, probably trying to rob her.  
"Hey!" Jaden yelled, and the shadowed man flinched, and made a run for it, Jaden quickly following after him, after giving his curb dog and the leach to his daughter that is.  
As the shadowed figure jumped from fence to fence and then climbing up the wall of a building and running on top on them, jumping one after the other, Jaden finds the shortcut and completely cuts him off. He then grounded the man to the street plane, and just in a moment a couple of police officers spotted them and took care of the guy.  
Jaden then was reunited with Annabelle and their dog Hiro, while the police vehicles were gathered around the street.  
"Wow dad you took off like a rocket when you caught the man!"  
"Yeah, how's the lady?"  
"She's fine," she then pointed at the lady where she was with the police officers, but then walked over to Jaden for thanking him.  
"I wish there is something for return,"  
"No, it's fine. Really!"  
"Jaden!"  
Alexis drove by the street and spotted the two on the street, getting out of her car.  
"What happened here? You two alright-"  
"We're fine mom. Dad took down a bad guy! He was soooo quick!"  
"Oh he did? Wow, pulled out some stunt then huh?" She was just happy that nothing happened to the two.  
"Heh, yeah… So uhh, I guess you're off work?"  
"Yeah, let's go home."  
And so they traveled the rest of their way home, it was nearly nighttime already by the looks of it. By the time they got home they used the rest of the day watching television, mainly the news and how Jaden caught the bad guy not too long ago.  
"Hey dad you're on TV!" Annabelle just got herself comfortable laying on the furniture by her father and mother, watching the news alongside.  
"Huh, I never got an interview though. Oh well, Jaden saves the day~ that's all they need to know." Jaden made himself sound amusing, as Alexis, resting her head on his shoulder, rolled her eyes at his gesture. The daughter then yawned.  
"I'm tired. Going to bed"  
"Alright," Jaden gives her a kiss on the forehead before she got up from the couch. "Good night. I love you."  
"Love you too. Good night mom."  
"Good night sweetie," Alexis's eyes were tired too, but she tries to stay up. "Love you more."  
A while after Annabelle got ready for bed and gone to sleep, Alexis rested her eyes for a moment, and shifted her body sideways towards Jaden.  
"Hey Jaden, are you…. happy?"  
Jaden's first response was giving his wife a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I am happy."  
"I mean… *sigh* nevermind…"  
Now Jaden was more interested in her conversation, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "No. What do you mean? Why would you think that I'm unhappy?"  
Alexis took a while to respond, sighing in the process. "I-… this guy was hitting on me and all-"  
"Wha-"  
"Just… hear me out…"  
And so Jaden stood quiet.  
"But anyways he was referring that he- you, would be unhappy because… I don't know anymore-"  
"Hey," He moved her head to his and pressed his lips against hers, sharing their little moment together, and then moved their heads apart.  
"I will always be happy, no matter what happens. Even if people were bad-talking about how different," and he kissed her again. "And I'll always love you."  
"Jaden…" And he pulled in for a hug, and after a while longer watching TV they got ready for bed.


	3. The Blood of Friendship

**Annabelle: 4**

* * *

As the sun fell asleep on the horizon the daughter felt a little unwell. She yawned every so often so she thinks she was just tired. she walked to the family from the hallway, holding her 'security' kuriboh blanket with one arm, dragging the cloth across the floor.

"Mommy? ...Daddy?" The girl spoke softly ill, the parents then looked at her in concern, getting up from the furniture.

"Hey sweety," Jaden then spoke softly as well. "You okay?"

"I think Imma-tired," She yawned again. Jaden then picked up the little one walked to her room. He then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, as Alexis did the same. The home phone is ringing in the kitchen, and so the mother walked out to answer the call, and Jaden was just about to leave as well when...

"Daddy...?"

Jaden then stopped and turned around, looked at her deeply in her eyes. "Yes?"

"I... don't feel so good either," Her voice was soft and adorable, but at the same time it had a little concern. Jaden then walked back and sat right beside her.

"Where don't you feel so good?" He then put his hand by her cheek, seeing if she has a temperature.

"I don't know... I just do."

"Ok. Maybe you can sleep it off. But if you feel any worse, let me know ok?"

The daughter nodded, and so the brunette leaned in and kissed her forehead again, saying goodnight and sweet dreams as he walks out the door.

Later that night the silence was disturbed in the family household. Jaden woke up to the quiet bet unknown sound, it was barely noticeable as it's coming from down the hall. He's trying to point out what the sound is, wondering where exactly it's coming from in the first place. He slowly got up from bed and walked towards his door, didn't see that Alexis woke up from his movement.  
"Honey?" The blonde slowly moved to a sit up position on the bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She then hears the same noise, seeing why Jaden would be up. The sound then got louder in the sudden, which got Jaden jolting to the daughter's bedroom.  
"Annabelle? Are you- ALEXIS!" The wife then followed to Jaden's voice, ending up at Annabelle's as well, shock written all over her face, seeing Jaden kneeling over their daughter in terror.  
"What happened?" She quickly got to Jaden's position, looking over her pale-looking daughter coughing up blood nonstop. Drop by drop the blood coming from the daughter stained the carpet underneath, getting paler and slowly losing more blood in the process. Alexis quickly called up 9-1-1, while Jaden tries to clean Annabelle up and takes her to the hospital himself, saying he can't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis and Jaden ended up in the waiting room at the hospital, basically been there all morning, still no answer from the doctors on their daughter's condition. Jaden's phone rang later this morning.  
"Hello?" The brunette answered the phone.  
"Jaden? What happened!?" It was Syrus and Chumley at the other side, knowing that Jaden's not at home all morning. While Jaden told them, they told his other friends: Atticus, Bastion, Jesse, Tyranno, and even Chazz. They said they'll cone by in an hour or so, hoping Annabelle is ok.  
About a half hour passed by after the call and finally one of the doctors went to the parents, trying to phrase this as simple as possible.  
"We've tested your daughter on any causes of the coughing blood," the Doctor stated. "And we found some kind of illness Annabelle has had for a while now. While this illness is currently unknown, it was known to have no early symptoms, which is why we couldn't find anything wrong till she had a deadly cough last night."  
"Is there anything you could do about it?" Jaden looked really worried.  
"The only thing we could do to keep her live and well is to have a blood transfusion-"  
"You can take as much blood as she needs," Jaden went panicky for a moment. "Either from one of us…"  
"That's….. the problem Mr. Yuki," the doctor nodded sadly. "Neither of your blood matches the correspondence of your daughters."  
"But I'm her father," Jaden spoke. "She's part of me and Alexis!"  
"I understand but her blood type is different. It just won't work. We need someone else's that is identical to Annabelle's. Again I am sorry."  
Alexis then got up from her seat and walked away, Jaden then looked at the doctor and then back at her, followed right after. Alexis walked outside at a third story porch and looked out at the distance of the city block, tears going down her face. Jaden looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as possible.  
"I don't want to lose her again Jaden," She sobs through her words. "I can't stand it!"  
"She's gonna make it through, don't worry. She survived once, she can do it again."

Just a half an hour later Syrus and the others came to the hospital soon when they got the news, and heard from Jaden and Alexis themselves. They all feel down about this, but it's no time to give up, and so Bastion brought something up.  
"We can save her!" Bastion got up from his seat and looked at everyone. "We'll have the doctors check to see if any of our blood types matches hers, and we'll be more than happy to help her go through this."  
"You think it's possible?" Alexis asked, but his hopes were up.

Bastion nodded. "Yes, and we'll all help. Together."  
"Count me out!" Chazz puts his arms up in regard.  
"What, why?" Everyone's eyes looked at Chazz, kind of concerned on his thought.  
"I…. I'm just not a blood-drawn patient fan…" Chazz looked away in defeat, leaving everyone else anxious.  
"Come on," Jesse stepped up. "What do you got to lose? You're giving up your opportunity to save someone's life over some fear of needles!?"  
Out of his statement it did sound pretty dumb. Chazz sighed in defeat. "Ok ok your right. I'll do it."  
"Thank you Chazz, I really appreciate it." Alexis then hugged him in a generous way, leaving Chazz a little blushed but humble inside.  
The doctors agreed and drawn blood from each friend in volunteered. Syrus looked like he might've fainted, while Chazz looked like to throw up looking at the procedure. They got halfway with the people till what they found might be the right match from Atticus.

"This might just work..." One of the doctors proclaimed as they gave the blood to the ill Annabelle. At first everything looked well, until seconds later the heart monitor attached was drastically falling, forcing all friends and family members out of the room as more doctors come in for mediate attention. Everyone outside has a shocked look on their face, praying silently that Annabelle will be able to make it.  
About ten minutes later, the doctors got her back to normal rate, but they can't take any more risks, checking on the rest of the volunteers, hoping to find the perfect match for Annabelle.  
Everyone's waiting in the living room for about an hour, suspense rising they each hope for the best- waiting for the results from each of their blood type. One of the doctors walked into Annabelle's room and placed the blood IV within her. The doctor then walked just outside of the room.

"You guys can come in now,"  
Shortly the parents and their friends were leaning over at their daughter, noticing her body look rosy again from the paleness, showing in her healthy state. She opened her eyes only to see her parents, Jaden and Alexis embraced their little one with joy filed tears.

"Mommy?" She didn't remember what happened, all she knows that everyone gathered around. She turned her focus to her dad. "I feel better now..."

The parent just hugged her even more, seeing the girl was even more confused then before. Jaden then looked at the doctor.  
"Thank you doc, whose blood was it?"  
The doctor looked at one of his friends, and looked back at his paper.  
"Thank Mr. Anderson,"  
Jaden then looked at Jesse, who also felt shocked but also relieved his blood type was able to match hers.  
"I owe you big time Jess," Jaden brought him in for a hug, which Jesse gladly returned.  
"The pleasure's all mine Jaden. I just paid my debt to you." Jesse was referring to back at Duel Academy when Jaden saved him (sometime in the show lol idk).  
The rest of the gang joined in the group hug, much to Chazz's dismay. They all then joined Alexis and Annabelle.  
"Group hug! Yay!" They all chuckled in joy at Annabelle's comment, knowing that Annabelle will be holding on in her life more than anticipated. for now that is…

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned next week for the Yuki Family Christmas Special next week, along with the New Years Special the week after. Until next time~**


	4. Christmas Morning

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve everyone! There's a little snip of the holidays with the Yuki Family. Enjoy!**

 **Annabelle: 6**

* * *

The outside world stopped dropping its white featherly flakes as the sun's color rays were being shown just below the horizon, not planning to show itself anytime soon on Christmas morning. The little girl's eyes opened slowly from her slumber as she got up from her bed. She then realized that it's the day…  
"Mom! Dad! Get up get up get up! It's Christmas!" She ran out of her bedroom holding her Kuriboh blanket as it's being dragged onto the floor. She then barely climbed onto her parents bed and went underneath the covers, having Jaden jolting up from his little daughter's embrace.  
"Aw! Oh, yes, yes it is…" He then let out a yawn, revealing that he hasn't had much sleep due to him setting up the Christmas presents and eating the milk and cookies last night, making it seem like Santa came to the house. The daughter wrapped herself up in her Kuriboh blanket between her two parents as Alexis got up from her slumber too.  
"Good morning sweetheart. Ready to open your presents?"  
"Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes…" Annabelle started hopping off of the bed and hopped her way towards the family room, giving the parents some time to 'wake up'.  
"Aww man it's morning already?" Jaden twist and stretched his body and then got off the bed as soon as Alexis put on her robe.  
"Apparently so Jaden. Say, why didn't you let me help you? You would have more sleep."  
"Because if one of us woke up Annabelle and she went to the room expecting to see Santa, she would see us."  
"And you doing the work yourself makes things better how?"  
To answer his wife's question he pointed at the direction where she sees a red and white suit hanging over their desk at the corner. Alexis then looked back at Jaden.  
"You were wearing that-"  
"Yes, so just in case I do wake her up she will see me wearing the Santa suit, hoping that it was Santa and not me. And see, if she saw both of us instead and you weren't wearing-"  
"Then you should've gotten a Mrs. Santa suit for me then."  
"Pfft, Mrs. Santa doesn't travel the world with Mr. Santa while delivering presents."  
Annabelle walked back to her parents and fortunately, only heard the last sentence.  
"That's true."  
Alexis then sighed in forfeit. "You're right. Now, let's all opened some presents."  
The girl then ran back to the family room as the parents followed behind. Alexis is not dropping the argument just yet.  
"What about an elf costume?"  
"Well we also would have to be unrecognizable."  
She rolled her eyes in defeat, and sees Annabelle shaking one of her presents.  
"Can I open this one?"  
"Hold on Annabelle," Jaden then went under the tree and grabbed a couple of wrapped presents, giving one of them to Alexis and holding one in his hands. He then put a Santa hat on his and one on Alexis's head too. "Now you can."  
Annabelle then tore the wrapping off of what appears to be a box, and then taking a lid off as it appears to be a Winged Kuriboh pillow-shaped stuffed animal, compatible to her Kuriboh blanket. Her eyes glittered with joy.  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"  
The parents then smiled at each other and looked at their gifts.  
"Ladies first." Jaden gestured to her, seeing that his wife blushed in humble. "Why thank you Jaden."  
Seeing that the gift is from Jaden himself, she tries opening it cautiously, giving Jaden a turn to roll his eyes.  
"C'mon it's not anything bad. Trust me."  
"Huh uh, sure it isn't. That's what you said on last year's Christmas…"  
She continued tearing the wrapping paper on normal pace, also seeing a box inside. She took the top off and pulled out what appears to be a handkerchief with her name on it written in sewn colorful string.  
"Aww thank you Jay, it's wonderful. Now open yours."  
Jaden looked down on his gift, unwrapping and opening the box and took out a Limited-Holiday edition Elemental Hero Neos trading card. The card picture was outline with gold and had a green and red watercolor background, while the card itself was covered in silver glitter. Fancy. Jaden's face brightened in delight.  
"Wow, sweet. I never knew these things existed. Thanks so much Lex, hun."  
Alexis smiled. "You're welcome sweety. Now just to let you know these aren't made for playing with. Just decorative."  
"Aww what's the fun in that?" Jaden made a fake whine as Alexis elbowed him gently, having Jaden chuckled from her action.  
"Ok sweety," Alexis gestured to Annabelle. "Go and open another one."  
And that's what the daughter just did. One by one she opened her presents and was happy on all the gifts she gotten, and then she pulled out two presents, one for each of her parents.  
"Aww thank you," they both said to their daughter and opened their gift. Jaden got a hand drawn Elemental Hero Kuriboh card (kinda like when Seto got a hand drawn blue eyes from Mokuba when they were kids), which had Jaden smiling in adoration and gratitude.  
"Aww that is so cool Anna, what does it do?"  
Annabelle giggled. "When it's sent to the graveyard you can get an Elemental Hero card from your graveyard into your hand. And as long as it's in the graveyard all Elemental Heroes on the field get a bazillion attack points! Oh and so do all Kuribohs…" Annabelle loved expressing the effect of her made up monster she made for her dad.  
"Noo way, seriously?" Jaden looked at her and the card, and then to her again. "Duuude this card should be banned! That is soo cheap."  
Annabelle laughed at his expression, and then looked at mom. "Now it's your turn."  
Alexis opened her gift and pulled up a necklace the daughter also made. Each pendent on the necklace shows each Cyber Lady monster, which is what she duels with as a student.  
"Aww sweety. This is great. I love it, thank you."  
A knock came to the door, and Alexis got up and answered, appearing to be Atticus. "Well hello guys and merry Christmas!"  
"Uncle Atticus!" Annabelle started jumping up and down she saw him outside the door, as the mother let him in and he grabbed a hold on Annabelle into a hug.  
"How is my teddy doin'? You were being a good girl this year?"  
"Yes! Good girl, yes!"  
The uncle just chuckled and took out a present specially for Annabelle. She took it and started unwrapping it.  
"What do you say, Annabelle?"  
"Thank you uncle Teddy,"  
The adults laughed of now that Atticus is uncle Teddy now.  
"Are we papa and mama Teddy too?" Jaden stated.  
Annabelle just shook her head yes and pulled out of the gift box an electronic scooter.  
"Wow I love it love it love it! Thank you!" She started bouncing up and down.  
"Wow, brother," Alexis had some concern. "How were you able to afford that?"  
"It's a beauty, isn't it? These things are hot these days, and that's not all they do…"  
Atticus then pushed one of the buttons on the scooter and it popped out some 'wings' at the sides, having the girl even more excited.  
"It can't actually fly, can it?"  
"Well…"  
"Atticus…"  
"Nah, I don't think so. I'm sure it's just for decoration purposes-"  
"Hey uncle Atticus! What does this button do?"  
"Ahh I don't know sweety, but you might want to save that for a differen- oh my gooo-"

So after some time chasing the scooter around the house and what not, Annabelle got to spend some quality time with Atticus at his place, while the parents got some time at their place, exchanging their present… heh  
"Hey Jaden," she pulled out a unique wrapped box and handed it to him.  
"You saved this for later?" Jaden asked in concern.  
"Well this one's kind of personal…"  
"In what way?" Jaden had a smirk across his face, his eyes had its own thing going on too. Alexis just elbowed him again.  
"Not in that way Jaden. Jeez. Just open it already." Her face was already blushing. He opened the present and looked inside, seeing it's a letter she wrote herself.  
"This is for me?"  
She nodded. "You see, back at the duel academy when I had a crush on you, I wrote a love letter, but… I didn't have the urge to give it to you then."  
"Kind of too late don't you think?"  
She was about to elbow him again.  
"I-I'm just saying," He began reading it, and he took his time to understand the meaning and the phrases she wrote, feeling kind of touched of her words.  
"Wow Alexis, that's some deep stuff." He begin blushing, and Alexis leaned over and kissed him, as he kisses back more passionately. After a minute they pulled away, looking into each others eyes, being close together for an embrace.  
"Hey,"  
"Yeah?"  
"I got something for you too."  
Alexis eyes widened.  
"Really? Is this one personal too?"  
"eehyep!"  
"I'm not liking where this is going…"  
"Actually I've been holding on to this one for a couple Christmases now. And I wasn't so sure when it was the right time…"  
The box itself was just about five feet, and she shook the box, noticing that it doesn't weigh so much.  
"Doesn't seem like alot for this size of the box."  
She opened the present and her face went priceless, shedding some red all over her face.  
"J-Jaden!"  
"So, do ya like it?"  
"I… Uhh-"  
"Ok how about trying it on first, and then tell me if you like it?"  
It was a female Santa Clause outfit, and after trying it on Jaden was already turned on. Alexis on the other hand…  
"This seems a little weird. I can't believe you held on to it for a couple of years. And I didn't notice!"  
"Well the only reason I haven't given to you before is because Annabelle was around, but now that she's out with uncle Atticus…" Jaden leaned closer and kissed her passionately on the lips, as Alexis kissed back and threw her arms around his neck. _They're gonna have a nice Christmas by themselves..._


	5. Happy New Year

The time is today. The sun is set, and the moon rises, everyone is up and about, staying up and/or partying all night on a special day. At the Yuki's they don't do anything special really. Except staying all night as anyone would be doing. This year they decided to do something different, something new.  
"You know what girls?" Jaden looked at the clock as he was watching the news about a New Year's event going on. It's a little passed nine and the father was little snuggled on the couch as the girls of the family (mother and daughter) were at the dining table doing some activities. Annabelle perked up from the father's voice.  
"What daddy, what?"  
Alexis looked at him as well.  
Jaden then continued, "How cool would it be if we go to see the fireworks as it strikes midnight?" The news just announced that and Jaden told them of what he just heard. Alexis took it into consideration.  
"I don't know Jaden, Annabelle couldn't stay up pass ten even if she tried doing so,"  
"I'll stay up I'll stay up!" Annabelle used her energy as he bounces excitedly.  
"Save up your energy Anne, or you'll more likely fall asleep already."  
She kept bouncing anyways. "When are we goooiinnggg~?"  
Jaden then looked up at Alexis for her approval. She smiled as a yes, and so Annabelle got even more pumped up.  
"Alright, let's go." Jaden got up from the furniture and got ready for the outdoors along with the others.

It's now 11:59pm, and the Yuki family are outside with the crowd waiting for the big moment.  
"Alright Annabelle it's almost New Years.-"  
Apparently Annabelle can barely keep her eyes open, as she nodded off once in a while. Jaden had to carry her by giving her a piggyback ride. Her head is resting on top of his as she tries to keep her eyes open.  
"Daddy I'm tired…"  
"Don't worry you don't have to stay up. You can just get some rest for the rest of the night."  
"But, but I-"  
The crowd around them started their countdown. "15… 14… 13… 12-"  
"Maybe we shouldn't given her chocolate before we left."  
"Are you kidding?" Alexis gave him an steering eye. "You know I wouldn't allow it."  
"Aww c'mon Lex, it's just an occasion, nothing else."  
They looked at each for a few moments, as they counted down along with the crowd.  
"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR~!"  
As the crowd roared the fireworks set off, getting Annabelle's attention for sure. Her eyes went from droopy to wide-eyed amazement.  
"Wow, mom, dad, look!" She pointed at the fireworks as they made multi-colored fireworks. The scenery lasted for about five to ten minutes as the grand finale ended up being the leftovers mixed all together. The family went back home, Jaden carrying his daughter since she fell asleep on the driveway home.  
"Welp, guess that was fun," Jaden already putted Annabelle to bed and went to their bedroom with Alexis.  
"I guess. It was nice to do something different for a change," she already got herself ready for bed, and slid underneath the covers while Jaden is getting himself ready.  
After a few Jaden slid in with Alexis.  
"Oh forgot something!" Jaden came in for a kiss to Alexis, as she kissed him back. "Happy New Year."  
Alexis responded by rubbing her nose against his. "And Happy New Year to you too. Love you."


	6. Some Nights

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating weekly like I promised. I was doing some other stuffity stuff and didn't think about doing this. Now I regret it since my winter break is over and so there's school again. Here's a little something I did as this idea came up in my head when I just woke up from a weird dream I had. I noticed my newer stories I made (that aren't submitted here yet) are really short so hope you're ok with that... Enjoy!**

* * *

As Annabelle's in bed Jaden and Alexa decided to watch a movie together. A horror genre that would be played most appropriate when children are away. As they were viewing the film they mention some things once in a while, trying not to start a big conversation that they could miss something. As the climax of the movie starts, their attention was shifted away behind the covers, afraid of what will happen as soon as the lady opens the door with the serial killer at the other side…  
"Don't you even think about it…" Alexis told to herself, seeing how dense the woman can be that when it comes to hearing a banging from the door, 'do not approach it.'  
"Lex it's just a movie, she won't be able to hear you…" Jaden had to ruin the moment.  
"I know, but don't you think she's missing some common sense?" And so the two focused on the lady's approach at the door, and by the time it was opened-  
"Daddy…"  
Jaden literally jumped from the furniture and then noticed it was nothing but Annabelle, who whispered when she was right behind him. He swore he almost had a heart attack. Alexis jumped too but not as much as Jaden did, seeing the look on his face and giggled. She then grabbed hold of the remote and paused the movie.  
"Oh god, Annabelle-" Jaden took a deep breathe, and slowly exhaled. "What is it sweety? Anything ok?"  
Annabelle's look on her face basically answered the father's question. She looks unsettled, as she was holding her Kuriboh stuffie that she won from a local amusement park.  
"I-I think there's a monster in my close-et…" Her words stuttered a bit, mostly from the fear of her voice. Jaden looked into her eyes deeply, knowing that she's telling the truth.  
"Well then," Jaden then got up from the furniture and started walking towards her room. "Let's get this monster out of here, shall we?"

As Annabelle followed her father to her own bedroom, Jaden briskly ducked his head inside the closet, seeing no sight of any monster. He then looked at his daughter.  
"You sure? I don't see any-" Jaden stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a red glow at the corner of his eye, and slowly moved his head into the closet again, this time seeing two red eyes glowing with the darkness. Jaden flinched for a moment, then he looked more carefully. The figure was more revealing, no more than a round, puffy looking pink creature with two antennas coming from the top of its head and little fluff at the end of each. Along with the big eyes and little mouth, wings started to show itself too. Jaden chuckled.  
"Don't worry Annabelle," Jaden gestured her to come closer. "It's just a little Hanewata,"  
As Annabelle took a sight at the transparent creature, she started feeling more confident, more curious actually. The Hanewata got out of the closet and started dancing around the girl, looking very joyful itself.  
"And I think it needs a friend," The brunette then tucked his daughter into bed as the Hanewata started cuddling with her. He kissed her goodnight and went back downstairs. He had to avoid Pharaoh (Banner's cat) not stepping on his tail during the trip, or horrid will strike itself.  
"So," Alexis reached for the remote as Jaden sat on the furniture next to her, putting a blanket over the two. "Was there a monster in the closet?"  
"Actually…" Jaden then pulled out some popcorn from the bowl that was on Alexis's lap. "It was a spirit monster. A Hanewata,"  
"Really? So there's nothing to worry about?"  
"Nope."  
Alexis then leaned forward to a kiss. "It's a good thing you can see things, along with Annabelle. You are a great father after all."  
Jaden took that as a compliment, blushing in the process, and usually tells himself that anyone would do it for their child, in any situation. As the conversation ended she clicked play on the movie, preparing for the worst.

Sweat drips off of the duo-colored hair girl as she toss and turn in her sleep, fighting off her illusions what she thought is real. She's screaming inside as she tries to run from the horrific visions as scary-looking spirit monsters started attacking her. Countless monsters surround her as they came closer and from her point of view couldn't exactly see what's going on between her and the monsters, all she knows that it's scaring her. Tears started forming in her dream and real life, trying to shake away from the horror As if help was received she shortly started feeling motion as if someone was shaking her body back and forth. In reaction she shot up from her bed, panting as her tears and sleep blurred her vision for a moment. But after rubbing it off her eyes she sees her dad sitting right beside her, having a worried look on her face.  
"Annabelle. You ok? What happened?" Jaden asked desperately as he tries to read her face. Annabelle looked up at her father and clanged on to him, crying more than ever.  
"It was horrible. There were monsters… everywhere."  
Jaden wrapped his arms around his little daughter for comfort, seeing as her tears slowly went away.  
"It was just a bad dream sweetie. It wasn't real," he leaned in and kissed on the forehead, which made Annabelle feeling much better. "And I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Ok?"  
She nodded, and wiped her running nose on Jaden's sleeve, which got him a little 'ewwed' by the sight, but his focus went back to her. She may feel better now, but she doesn't have the courage to go back to sleep after experiencing the bad dream, seeing that by the looks of her.  
"You want to sleep with me and your mom tonight? If it makes you any better…"  
She nodded, and so Jaden picked her up leaving her resting on his shoulder as he made his way back to the parents' bedroom.  
He tucked her in between him and Alexis, and kissed her goodnight.  
"Promise me you'll have sweet dreams tonight."  
"Ok," she whispered, and kissed him back, and snuggled underneath the covers. Jaden smiled at the sight of her, and went underneath the covers as well.


	7. Snap

**A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates but I had homework in my hands and I also didn't have a lot of ideas for the next story. I'll try to submit a chapter at least every Thursday from now on. That's not a promise however...**

 **Timeline: Annabelle (age: 14/15) Duel Academy, transit ride home (yes I made it where students can just live at their home temporary… still working on the choices for the story; even though I may change my rule for the actual story). One-shot. The Yuki daughter has suspicions, so she learns to find out the truth herself, and she didn't like the sound of it…**

* * *

The academy's bells rung for the sound of dismissal. Students ran out the doors, anywhere that's out of the school for the rest of the day. Annabelle was taking her time walking towards outside, knowing she has enough time to go home, especially since it's an early release. Well, only a half an hour, but still earlier than normal schedule.  
"Hey Annabelle," one of the students called out her name and waved for her attention, as Annabelle noticed one of the girls who she recently became friends with. "You wanna come to the mall with us? Our treat~"  
"Uh, no thanks. Not really in the mood for shopping."  
The girl made a little pouty face. "Fine, but next week I'm taking you out to lunch."  
"Ahh, ok?" Annabelle wasn't sure why her new friend wants to spend so much time with her, not to mention spending money as well. She made the trip to the transit stop when she received an email from her doctor, saying about the results and all. She wasn't sure why she had to go on this visit, since they wanted her samples to make sure she's staying in a decent condition, or that's what she heard. She's been having this feeling for a while now about what's going on, and she knows her parents aren't telling the whole thing about her condition (so yeah she doesn't know she's sick yet). The transit came and she hopped right in. She decided to text her dad that she's on her way home, as he replied "ok". She looked out at the city's view as she sees the hospital standing in the spotlight, attracting anyone's attention when it comes to their first visit. She's been going to that hospital ever since she was born, countless trips for who knows what reason. Now the thought of it has been bothering her, she walked up to the driver, looking when's the next stop is at.  
"Drop me off here please, if it's alright."  
"Oh course ma'am." The driver insisted and stopped at the side of the road.

...

Jaden paced around impatiently for his daughter to come home. She should've been here by now, he thought. What if… something bad happened to her? Or maybe she got lost. No, she knows the way home. He's been growing worried, and then his phone started vibrating on the table, playing some ringing tone. He quickly picked it up and clicked answer, hoping it was her (should've read the name).  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jaden," it was Alexis. Although it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, he was still content to hear her.  
"Hey, anything ok?"  
"Well, I have to stay late after work. You see-"  
"I understand," This isn't the first time he heard this. She's been staying at her work later than usual, so it's not a surprise.  
"Yeah sorry about that. Is Annabelle home?"  
Jaden took a moment to respond. "No. She should've been home-" he then sees a shadowy figure walking up to the house, which happens to be Annabelle. "Nevermind, I see her coming home."  
"Ok, as long as I know she's safe. I gotta go back to work now. Love you both."  
He had to smile upon hearing that. "We love you too." And then as he hung up, Annabelle opened the door, and slammed it behind her, a little harder than usual.  
"Well aren't you late?" He teased, but she doesn't look like she's in the mood to joke. He sees as she aggressively takes her jacket off along with her backpack, ignoring her father.  
"Annabelle? Is there something wrong-"  
"Wrong? Ohh no, nothing wrong indeed…" She spoke sarcastically. Jaden raised his eyebrow in puzzlement, along with irritation.  
"Anna, I'm not liking where this is going."  
"Well you shouldn't!" She snapped, turning herself to her dad as she throws her backpack on the couch. "I can't believe you actually lied to me!"  
Jaden's widened with confusion/shock. "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh don't play dumb with me, dad!" She raised her voice sharply. "I should've known from the very beginning that you were actually keeping things from me, things I've should've known sooner!"  
"Don't you raise that tone of yours young lady!" Jaden stood in front of her clearly upset at her attitude. "You have no right to talk to your father like that!"  
"Well look who's talking? So!? When were you gonna tell me?"  
Jaden didn't say anything right away, thinking what she could be talking about. Annabelle's eyes watered with tears, out of anger and sadness, but mostly showing her anger.  
"So, when were you?"  
"… How did you find out?"  
"What!?"  
"Who told you!?"  
She reached for her pocket and took out a slip of paper, revealing all her health conditions, along with the doctor's signature at the very bottom for proof. Jaden only need to glimpse at the piece to know exactly what it is, turning away from her.  
"Your doctor weren't supposed to give you that information. I had told him specifically-"  
"Why were you hiding this from me!? You should've told me this when you guys first found out that I was sick, but no! You had to keep this from me. You are such a terrible…" She was gonna finish her sentence, but her second thoughts stopped her from doing so. Jaden, on the other hand, mentally finished the sentence himself.  
"Go on, say it…"  
She didn't. She looked down, feeling disappointment but her anger started to come back slowly.  
"Go on! I know you what to! Did you think that I was ready to be a good father? I was young and naive when I found out what I did to your mother. Sure, I was scared. No, I was terrified! But you know what? From the moment you were born I have loved you! And I would do anything to protect you, involving with this conversation that you brought up! I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you!" Jaden turned and walked up to Annabelle, closely, the daughter being up against the wall, his eyes fiercely look deep into hers. His voice became louder with each breath. "Do you really want me to come up to you, when you were four years old, saying straight to your face that, 'You have cancer and you're gonna die'!?"  
Silence grew firmly within the room as he finished his speech, panting a little from the energy he used. He just realized how he worded his thoughts with his anger, and how it was used with his words. He took a moment and looked at Annabelle considerably. More tears came pouring down her cheeks, sobbing from the moment he finished talking. He swore he felt his heart breaking, little by little does he know what he just said. She slowly slid down with the wall onto the floor, covering her face so she doesn't take another look.  
"Hey, hey. I'm sorry…" He turned down his volume as he knelt right at her level. "I didn't mean to… I'm really sorry… shhhh, it's okay," he made little shushes as Annabelle forced her onto him for a hug, as he gladly accepted the request by wrapping his arms around her, his eyes watering up as well. "I just want you to have a normal life… like any girl would want."  
As her arms were on his chest she moved her head more upwards. "I noticed that now. I'm so, so sorry dad… I didn't mean by how terrible you are. You are the best dad I could ever have. Ever."  
He pulls her closer for the comfort as she sobbed even more, as it became tears of joy and sadness than just plain anger.  
"And I love you, my little angel. And I always will…"

...

Alexis got in the house from work as she sees Jaden sitting by the table by himself. She looked around for her daughter.  
"Where's Annabelle?"  
Jaden took a moment to respond. "She went to bed already."  
Alexis looked at the time on the clock. It's only a little after eight.  
"This early? Don't say she stayed up late last night…"  
"She's… wasn't in the mood for the rest of day. She decided to sleep it off."  
"Sleep what off? What happened?" She dropped her belongings on the furniture and sat right next to Jaden, wanting to know his behavior.  
"She found out… about her condition."  
"What?"  
"She said she went to the doctor today. Apparently she knew some suspicions of us keeping this from her, so she… asked her doctor about what's going on…"  
Alexis frowned at that moment, didn't think she would actually get the information.  
"So… what happened… when she got home?"  
Jaden then looked at her and then back at the table again. He sighed.  
"She, well, got in a fight with me. And as much as I was trying to keep our conversation peaceful, I tried to reason with her. I could see that she would hate me…"  
"Jaden, she will never hate you. I'm sure she understood…"  
"Well, not at first. I… kind of exploded."  
"What do you mean? What did you do?"  
"I yelled back at her. It broke my heart Alexis…. I made her cry. I-"  
He started tearing up again, and Alexis, as upset she might be, sees how much guilt he has.  
"I'm sure you were just trying to get your point across. Things like this happens at least once in a while, and that's ok. We're not always… we're not perfect."  
"I bet she cried herself to sleep because of me-"  
"Jaden stop it." She hates seeing him beating himself up like this. A door was heard at the hallway as Annabelle walked over to the parents. Apparently she was hearing their muffling from the kitchen and decided to come out. She looks like she just woke up but in reality she hasn't went to sleep yet.  
"Hey hun, your father and I were just talking. Sorry if we disrupted you…"  
"No. You didn't." She rubbed her eyes and sat in one of the chairs between the other two, seeing that she probably wants to join in the conversation.  
"Your father told me what happened between you two. Are you… feeling ok? Wanna talk about it?" Alexis asked the daughter as she wasn't so sure if she wanted to say anything about it, but she spoke.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Annabelle said to Jaden. "For bursting about… this. I know you were trying to do what's best for me. But, just to let you know I'm ready what I need to hear…"  
Jaden nodded in agreement, as Alexis followed along.  
"I want to say sorry too-"  
"You… said that already. Like a hundred times already." She rolled her eyes.  
"I can't say enough."  
"I hope that this doesn't change your view on any of us…" Alexis stated as she looked at Annabelle, hoping that she won't go hating on them.  
"Of course not. I love you guys and nothing's gonna change that." She came up and gave a short hug for her mom and dad, and went back to bed.  
"…I still think she has a grudge on me," Jaden had some concerns. "Y'know, like any daughter would have for their dad…"  
"Sounds more like she has forgiven us. Don't worry about this anymore." She stood up from her seating and kissed on his cheek as she made her way to their own bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that the conclusion was sudden, I ran out of ideas what happens afterwards. Also if you have any ideas of what they should do next don't mind to review to pitch in. I do have a couple of more available stories/chapters but idk if I want to submit them yet... one of them is when Annabelle was born but I'll may submit it as the finale. Also if you like to read more on other families (ex. Fudo, Kaiba, Muto, Atlas?, ect.) don't hesitate to bring it up!**


	8. Sincerely Broken

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but things have been going on and I got this old short piece right here to make up for my lost time (kinda depressing) but after this submission I'll try to submit some more weekly ones (if I have any more ideas that is) by doing a Valentine short for next time ;)**

* * *

Jaden walked up to the building for his appointment, much to his isolation to his fears and thoughts he doesn't want to mention to anyone. He walked inside and went up to the front desk, saying he has an appointment with someone, and was greeted to go to the hallways. He has been mentally down for the past few weeks, not being so social with his family and friends like usual. He turned the knob on the door slowly but surely, taking a deep breathe in the process. The door then swung open and quickly closed again, seeing a man in a white suit and a clipboard and pen in his hands, anticipating his arrival.  
"Mr. Yuki, have a seat," the psychologist kindly suggested, and so the brunette sat. The man then looked through his papers, going over something that he might need to know on whatever he was going through.  
"Lay down and we'll get this going…"  
Jaden laid like he said, and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the man to start off.  
"What's going through your mind, Jaden?"  
Jaden focused on the sunlight showing on the ceiling.  
"There's a lot of things going through my mind doc…"  
The doctor then started taking notes.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To clear up my mind I guess. My wife set this up for me because she said I need help."  
"Help, with what exactly?"  
The brunette didn't say anything for a bit, spaced off a bit what Alexis said when she set up this appointment, and then focused on the question.  
"My emotions… I've been depressed which is now obviously showing to everyone I've been holding for too long."  
The doctor looked at Jaden for a moment, then looked back at his clipboard.  
"What's bothering you Jaden?"  
He couldn't bring up the right answer, he couldn't explain his problem. No. He doesn't want to. Why does he need to know? It's his and his family's business only. The doctor then repeated his question.  
"Jaden, what's been bothering you?"  
"My life has been turned upside down doc! Ever since my daughter was born, things been…. Been…."  
He couldn't come up with the word. He's basically choking on his own words, becoming speechless for a minute now. The doctor then moved on.  
"What about your daugh-"  
"-obstacles are being throwing at her," Jaden interrupted apologetically. "Life has been hard on her ever since she was alive. Like if it wasn't enough to go revenging on her dear soul…"  
Jaden closed his eyes, trying to keep himself together, not losing over. The doctor tries his question again.  
"What….. What's wrong with your daughter?"  
Jaden opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling in a blurred vision, a tear streaming down his face.  
"She's dying, doc…"


	9. C'mon Baby, It's Valentine's Day

**A/N: Apologies for the** **postpone, but better late than never. Here's a valentine special for y'all, as I may not post another chapter anytime soon. But let me know if you would be interested in more of my random YGO one-shots (non-Yuki related). If so I can make a whole separate story with them in it. You can always read them on my Tumblr page (alexandrite-dragoness), but if you're more suited to read them here let me know ;) but for now this may or may not be on hiatus!**

* * *

As the day goes on with hearts and sweets for dear friends and family alike, Alexis tries to avoid casual flirts from the men in the office during work. She sighed in relief when she got the rest of the day off. Especially when getting off early. As she came home she noticed that she's the first to be home in the afternoon. She puts on some more comfortable clothing and lounged around for a couple hours before Jaden got home from work.  
"Hey hun," She kissed him a hello and nuzzled him a bit.  
"Hello to you too, you got off of work early?"  
"Yeah, well I guess it's one of those occasions."  
Jaden smirked on that thought. "Speaking of occasions…" He pulled out of what appears to be chocolate and scented candles from his bag and put them on the table.  
"It's Valentine's Day, and you know what that means?" He put on a move towards her as she rolled her eyes and blushed from his flirtatious swagger.  
"Oh god Jaden, do you really-"  
"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Annabelle just interrupted their moment as she just got home and walked to the kitchen where the parents were. Alexis greeted her as Jaden let out a pouty face as their moment was ruined.  
"Well you're home early."  
"Yep." Annabelle let out a smile. "Because it's Valentine's day, so the school had an early release for the students and, oh…" She then sees the candles out and looks back at her parents. "Did I interrupt something?"  
"eehhhyeah-"  
"No." Alexis gladly intruded. "Your father just got home as well. He was just… getting prepared, that's all."  
"Oh, ok." She then went over to her room to drop off her school bag.  
"Now, where were we?" Jaden seductively moved towards Alexis as she just giggled by his little kisses until Annabelle came back to the room.  
"You sure I'm not interrupting any of this…" She moved her hands around, gesturing her parents and made a heart shape with them in it. "…moment, right here?"  
Instead of bringing a straight-up yes, Jaden took a moment to rephrase his answer. But before he opened his mouth, Annabelle spoke again.  
"Because if so, well, I could just, y'know- go to a friend's house or something-"  
"Oh no no no, it's fine sweety," Alexis cut in. "You don't have to."  
"Okay, if you say so…" She put her arms up in a surrenderish way and went to the fridge for a bite to eat for a snack. "By the way, can I have some chocolate?"  
"No, you may not." Was Jaden's basic reply.

Later on that day, after Annabelle witness her parents go on smoochy on each other again, she forfeit what she considers, "gross".  
"Actually I'm going to my friend's for a bit, hope that's ok. See ya!" She quickly went out the door without saying the proper warning, and before anyone said anything, she was already out the door.  
"She really didn't have to leave that soon." Alexis sighed and sat on one of their dining chairs by the table.  
"It's alright Alexis. We can spend our Valentine's day together now. Without any interruptions." He smiled and kissed softly on the lips, hoping Alexis would kiss back. Instead she just pulled away, leaving Jaden confused.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I… I just thought of something."  
Jaden tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh?"  
She chuckled for a moment, as Jaden now is concerned on this strange behavior.  
"She has that obliviousness like you did when you were younger. She doesn't think of love as a sweet, cherishable moment but as a sickening feeling to one other person."  
Jaden thought about this and smiled himself. "I guess that means I don't have to worry about her getting a boyfriend, or, in dueling ways, a 'fiance'."  
She then nudged him on the side as Jaden just chuckled at her expression.  
"Now I'm worried if she knows the term," Alexis flustered and has her own pouty face. "And if she doesn't, oh man, I don't know if I want to consider myself a good mother."  
"Whoa whoa whoa, cut the scene! Don't say that about yourself, you know, I know, that you're the best mother anyone could have."  
"Jaden, please-"  
"I'm serious…" He kissed her again. "Now it's time to pay it off." He brought out a bottle of champagne with a red ribbon tied around it. Alexis just nodded in a disappointment but smiled.  
"Jaden you shouldn't have."  
"Happy Valentine's day Lex."  
And so the two had a couple of glasses and played around in the bedroom together, and Annabelle decided to spend the night at her friend's for the time being. She just doesn't want to bother the two lovebirds she has to live with.

* * *

 **AN: Feel free to add in your own ideas in the reviews if you want me to keep making more of these. I know I said earlier it's on hiatus but only because I have no more ideas to give. My one other idea is meeting Jaden's parents but I'm still working on that occasion. And don't worry, I will credit you ;) This is AD, logging off~**


	10. Lucky Charms

**A/N: Sincere apologies for being absent for a while, I had some college and life duties to do, including finals week today. But I got some spare time to submit one of my Tumblr fics so hope you enjoy this one ;) there will be a part two for this, someday~**

 **So now I decided to add a short summary for each chapter for now on, so you won't go reading blind and makes things a little easier in the eyes :3**

* * *

 **Summary: Annabelle finds a hand-made charm lost in the outdoors and which brings her some creative curiousity. Then, Jaden decides to take his daughter out to a special place.**

 **Annabelle: 10**

"Ok class," the elementary school teacher announced. "Turn in your worksheets for today and I'll give you back your tests you did last class."  
The kids did as told and sat back in their rightful places and received their tests. Annabelle wasn't to confident on her answers, but she sure knows that it's not that bad either. Science may not be the best subject for her, but she does know the basics. She looked at the others and telling by their expressions, they didn't do so well. She started having second thoughts on her results just before she received her test. She decided to look at the answers, corrected or not, before she looked at the overall grade. It's a B-. She smiled with pride and compassion as she puts it in her backpack.  
"Now that everyone received their grade, I look forward to meeting you again next week. I'll be starting a 5th Grade Farewell Party then and to you fifth graders I'll be missing you…" The teacher sniffed and sobbed with joy. All the students went blank-faced with her emotions, not knowing what to say. Annabelle, being a 5th grader as well, sweatdropped during her sobbing speech. "….anyways, class dismissed."  
The students walked out of the class room and out of the building with joy, can't wait for summer vacation to start.

On her way home from school she spotted something shiny catching her eye. She turned around and picked up what appears to be a glitter-paper star that was made by hand. She took her time to look all around the charm, different colors on each side of it. She then spots another one that was all white with little red and blue to it. She stood back up and continued walking home. At another block she found a couple of more on the way. One was pink and turquoise colored and the other was a really dark gray all around. That was all during the rest of the walk home, and she walked into the house, seeing her dad taking a nap on the couch. Being a silly girl she decided to take out the white charm she found and walked over to him quietly, and put the paper star on the tip of his nose, and giggled as she walked away and into her room.  
She placed the other three paper stars on her desk and looked at each one considerably. She took the pink and turquoise one and walked over to the parents room and puts the charm on Alexis deck box, hopefully it doesn't fall over overtime. She walked back to her room and looked at the last two. She took the multi-colored one and make a hole on it and puts a string through it, and tied it onto her backpack. She then takes the final charm and sat on her bed, looking at it carefully. It's partially bend and messed up, the end of the paper was sticking out. Apparently it looks like it had a beaten for sometime. She decided to dissect it by unwrapping it where it's then just a play weird-shaped paper. She looked over the bends of the paper, figuring it out how it was made, but decided to look it up online to learn how to do it for the time being.

It's the next day on a Friday, and Annabelle just got out of school along with the other students. She held onto her paper charms that she made herself during class break. She had more but towards the end of the day she gave one to each student in class and a couple others she walked by. The only ones she has in her hands are six different colored ones. There is a black, yellow, green, tan, teal, and red. They were one of the first ones she made, and she felt proud by the time she learned how to make these. She gave each of them a hole and put them all together in a string, and wore around her wrist. Just as she was going to cross the street a car she's familiar to pulled up in front of her, and the window rolled down showing Jaden.  
"Wanna ride?"  
Annabelle nodded and helped herself in, and Jaden moved into the street just after Annabelle buckled her seatbelt.  
"So, what's with the ride home?"  
"Who says we're going home?"  
"Well where are we going then?"  
He just shrugged, but he does have a place in mind where to check out. "I would like to take to this one shop. It's been a while since I went there myself, but it's a pretty cool place."  
Annabelle nodded in interest and looked outside the window, wondering what her father is talking about. Jaden stopped at a red light and looked at his daughter, and sees the charms on her wrist.  
"Hey, aren't those the same stars that were on my nose when I woke up yesterday?"  
Annabelle then looked down on her wrist, and chuckled thinking of that image.  
"They're not the same exact ones…"  
"Where did you get those?"  
"Oh, I made these ones. I found a couple of the others yesterday on the way home."  
Jaden finds them 'pretty tight', and after thinking about her story he looked back at her.  
"You mean… the one on my nose was used to be someone else's that probably got their germs on that little thing?" Jaden was mostly teasing, but was a bit serious at the same time.  
"Oh, I guess I haven't thought about that…"

"Welp, we're here!" Jaden parked in front and got out of the car. Annabelle just got out right after him and closed her side of the door and looked at the shop in front of her. Jaden smiled upon looking at the place, Annabelle took her time looking around, noticing something about that place.  
"Wait, is this…?"  
"Yep. It is." Jaden answered, knowing what she was about to say. Annabelle looked up at the sign on the store, "Kame Game."  
"Wow, dad. Is this where Yugi lived? The King of Games? And his Grandpa-?"  
Jaden just nodded at each of her question. "Are you gonna just stand there or do I have to move the store to you?" He smiled on his question. Annabelle raced into the store and looked at each item they have in store. She then went over to the front counter, hoping to see at least Yugi's grandpa. She then just realized that he already passed away a long time ago, so she was wondering who else would be running this store. What she didn't expect was one of Yugi's kids instead, the eldest son Solomon Anstice Muto (he shares the great grandfather's name). He's in his late teens, and has somewhat long brown hair with some blonde in the front bangs area, and he has a mix of his parents' eyes.  
"How can I help you?"  
Annabelle couldn't believe who she was meeting. She knows that guy, him playing with his band in one of the music concerts, and she was there.  
"You're the Antice! Yugi's son! I've seen your plays. It was amazing!" Annabelle felt a little fangirlness inside of her, waiting to explode. Solomon felt humbled.  
"Looks like I do have a fan after all. So, what can I getcha?"  
Annabelle then looked at her father, wondering if they're getting anything out of here. Jaden noticed her glance and went up to the counter.  
"I'll take one of your newest packs in store. Have one of the new HERO cards in them right?"  
"Yep, that's right! Pick one of the packs please."  
He led out all of the packs in his hand for Jaden to choose from. He picked one of them out.  
"Ok Annabelle, which one of the sagas would you like?" Jaden offered Annabelle to pick one of her choices for some Duel Monster cards. To be honest she wasn't much of a duelist (at first), so she doesn't really know which ones to choose, but one of the saga packs caught her eyes, a picture of a spellcaster with her staff and a smaller monster right beside her.  
"I want one of those ones… please."  
The brunette-blonde nodded and took all the packs out of the box, and spread them out evenly. "Pick at least one of these."  
Annabelle was having a little difficulty choosing one of them, wondering if she'll make the right decision. Her over thinking is really making her father worried, although he has a statement.  
"You can choose as many as you like Annabelle. You deserve it." His smile did calm his daughter down. She decided to pick three random packs, two on each side and one in the middle. They purchased the packs and opened them up. Jaden got at least one of the new E.H. cards, the rest were just cards he never even heard of. Yet again these cards are brand new. Annabelle opened one of the packs she chose, seeing a lot of spells and traps she's not familiar with either. There were a couple of monsters, and they've been around before. Old cards and new cards? Sweet. It was a Meda Bat card, a dark attribute winged-beast (if I'm right?) that has a round odd-material body with one eye in the middle with two oddly-thin arms and bat wings. The other monster was called Happy Lover, a light attribute fairy type monster with two hearts on the cheek areas and one on the forehead, and four feathery wings from its round body. She opened the second pack, and it was mostly charmer cards that she was hoping to get.  
"Wow, that's a nice pull." Both Jaden and the Yugi son complimented. She then started feeling lucky and smiled at each one which made Jaden smiled too, looking over the cards she opened from the first pack. She opened the third one and got a couple more old monsters. One of them is a water attribute green reptile, known as Gigobyte. Jaden found that card to look familiar himself, little surprised these cards are still around. The other monster she pulled out was a fire attribute fox with fire at the end of its tail. Fox Fire. Heh. Sounds like Firefox. She chuckled at the name, and looked at the rest of the cards in the packs.  
"Hey dad can I get another pack? Ppleeaassee?"  
"Ann, you got enough for today. How about this though, we'll come back next week with your mother and you can get more then. Fair enough?"  
She nodded a "ok". "Bye Antice, it's nice meeting you!"  
"See you later!"  
The Yuki duo left the shop, waving goodbye at the clerk. Shortly afterwards a brunette woman came from around the corner of the room and went up to the son.  
"Got some more customers?"  
"Yep. And they're thinking about coming back next week. That's when dad will be here."  
"He sure is." She hugged the teen and kissed him on the forehead, annoying the teen already.  
"Mmoomm, I'm working~" he made a whine.  
"Oh hush. I do more with your father when there's no customer around and he doesn't mind."  
The son made a pouty face, feeling embarrassed with his mother doing motherly-affection towards him.


	11. Random Drabbles and Some Egg Huntin'

"But daddy I don't wanna get a shot." The five year-old whined as she tugged on Jaden.  
"I know how much you hate needles but this is only for your own good." He tries to reason with his daughter but she won't listen. "You don't want to get sick, don't you?"  
She nodded a no, but she doesn't want some pain either. She has been pacing around the room ever since the doctor left the room for the vaccine, and time after time she became more anxious, and her heart skipped a beat by the time a doctor came into the room with a tray. The tray withheld a needle with the medicine along with a cotton cloth and a BandAid.  
"Alright Annabelle, time to sit down and relax."  
But instead she leaned against the wall, disobeying the doctor's request.  
"Come on sweety it's just a pinch. You'll get over it soon enough." Jaden tried to reason with Annabelle, but she still stood away as far as possible.  
"That's not true!" The girl protested. "My last one still hurt all day. I don't want another one." She started to cry and sat in the corner, doing what she can to avoid the vaccination.  
"Oh great, she hasn't received it yet she's already crying a river." Yubel appeared before Jaden. She may not understand the situation Annabelle's going through but it's nothing to cry over, she thought to herself.  
"Hey, Annabelle." Jaden called over to his daughter. Annabelle, still flowing with tears looked at him, just what Jaden needs from her at the moment. "Why not you sit with me and it'll be over before you know it. What do you say?"  
Annabelle still didn't move, but she was tempted to sit with her daddy.  
"Where's my super girl Anna?"  
"I'm right here…" She then got up and sat on Jaden's lap. The doctor then got it prepared as he cleaned part of her arm. Annabelle already flinched and whined from the exposure.  
"Don't worry, that was just a cloth."  
"But it was cold. Daddy I'm scared."  
Jaden then moved her head towards his so she wouldn't see the doctor getting the needle prepared.  
"As long as you don't think about it you're going to be fine. Promise me that."  
Annabelle obeyed, and decided to pay full attention to her dad as the doctor injected the medicine into her. And as soon as she noticed it was already done.  
"You've been a very good girl Annabelle. How about getting a treat for your genuine behavior?" The doctor put out a lollipop, and Annabelle kindly took it from him and thanked him for it.  
"Well, I guess we're done here?"  
"Actually Mr. Yuki," the doctor stated. "Apparently you're behind on one of your vaccinations. I'll give it to you as soon as I come back with it, if that's ok and all."  
Jaden didn't say anything right away, and now it's his turn to feel all anxious on it. The doctor already left to get it, and Annabelle tries to clam him down.  
"Don't worry daddy. Remember, always think of something else."  
Jaden nodded, but to him it's more than just finding something to distract him. He started shaking his legs rapidly as he waits for the doctor to come back.  
ooo  
The Yuki duo were able to leave the room, both with a band aid on their arm. Jaden still winced from the pain, holding his arm with the other to somehow calm the pain down.  
"Were you thinking of something else daddy?"  
"Y-Yea, of course. What makes you say that?" He can still feel the pain, apparently holding his arm isn't doing any good.  
"Well, because you screamed pretty loud."  
"What? I wasn't that loud… was I?  
Annabelle just simply nodded.  
"Well then," Jaden then nudged on Annabelle gently. "That makes the two of us, huh?"  
"I didn't scream." Annabelle nudged back but on his arm instead.  
"Ow, hey that's my currently bad arm."  
"Oops, sorry." She just giggled.

* * *

"And so the Elemental Hero saves the day from the cranky old villain once more. The End. So, what do you think?" Jaden then closed his home-made storybook and looked at Annabelle who's laying right beside him comfortably on her bed.  
"That was aawwewssoommee! Can you read it again?"  
Jaden then chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, but you gotta go to bed now. Remember, it's a school night."  
Jaden then got off of the bed and tucked the daughter in, leaving a goodnight kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight. I love you."  
"I love you too~"  
"I love you more."  
"Nah-uh!" Annabelle innocently denied. "I wuv you more! Like tthhiisss bbiigg!" And so the six-year old raised her arms high to determine her amount of love.  
"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" Jaden then blew a raspberry on her tummy and made her laugh like crazy.  
"Daddy! Stop- ahaaahahaa! Dad!" Her laughs were getting in the way of her words, leaving her speechless at the end.  
"Okey doke!" And so Jaden stopped and kissed her again. "Goodnight, sleep tight. Oh, and don't let the bed bugs bite. I heard they're not very friendly."  
Annabelle giggled. "Ok, goodnight."  
Jaden then walked out of her bedroom and closed her door all the way slowly. He went to bed shortly afterwards, joining Alexis for the night.  
"I heard some activity going on at her room. Hope nobody died in there." Alexis teased as she got herself comfortable along with Jaden.  
"Nah, well, except with that cranky old villain, that is."  
Alexis rolled her eyes. "That story again? Don't you think that's getting old?"  
"Old? Pfft, she loves that story. She gets excited over it about every night! Nothing gets old."  
Alexis chuckled. "Then it's settled." She kissed him goodnight, as he did the same.

* * *

 _Theme: You Make Me Smile - Uncle Kracker_

Annabelle woke up as the sun rays through her curtains onto her cover sheets. She swept the sleep off of her eyes and crawled out of bed sheepishly, but when a thought of her dad crossed her mind she ran into his bedroom and jumped on his bed.  
"Good Morning!"  
Jaden jolted up from her landing on his "area" and groaned loudly, and landed halfway out of the bed. "Uhh good morning to you too…"  
"What are we gonna do today daddy?" She asked in her really high-pitched tone, which is what you would hear from a five-year old girl. Jaden looked outside as it's a sunny day for an early morning.  
"I'm sure we can think of something…"

The two got their bowls from the cabinets and poured themselves some cereal. The only sound you could hear is the crunching from their chewing and the spoons hitting the bowl, along with slurps of milk. Annabelle, usually with curiosity, shot up a question.  
"Hey daddy…"  
Jaden looked over to his daughter, gulping down the cereal so he can be able to hear what she has to saying without chewing. "Yes sweety?"  
"So… you're part of Yubel right? As I am too with her…"  
Jaden nodded as he tries to get some cereal off of his gums with his tongue. He then takes another spoonful of cereal. "Hmhmm."  
"Sooo, does that make Yubel mom too?"  
Jaden almost choked on his breakfast, coughing up the cereal that tries to go into the wrong tube.  
"What? What makes you say that?"  
"Well…"  
"I'd say…" Yubel revealed herself with the two, interested in the conversation. "I am part of this family after all…"  
"But you're just a spirit."  
"Daddy, don't say that. You'll hurt her feelings?"  
Jaden didn't mean it like that, but technically she is, therefore she wasn't part of making Annabelle at all.  
"She's right Jaden." Yubel teased playfully.  
"But you are. You don't… have any-"  
"Any what Jaden?" Yubel know where he was going with this. "You know, I could just be part of Annabelle all along…"  
"Sure Yubel, suurree…" Jaden looked over with a sarcastic tone.  
"You know I could agree," Dr. Banner came as well. "Being part of you can also mean she made Annabelle as well-"  
"Dr. Banner not you too!" Jaden was just having enough of this. Pharoah meowed with agreeing with the ex-owner.  
"Pharoah? You-" Jaden felt a headache coming in as the others were debating on this fact. Great, way to start a morning.

* * *

 **Easter Special**

Annabelle: 6

The duo-haired girl searched high and low for the hidden eggs around the house. Along with _inside_ the house. Yeah, Jaden thought it would be interesting if he finds them in the kitchen and living room. Alexis wasn't so sure on this idea, but she shrugged it off. And whenever Annabelle needs help, she calls out to Yubel.

"Yubel, I can't find the super special awesome egg that daddy was talking about."

Yubel looked around for any revealance, and spotted one right on the lamp, too high for Annabelle's height unless she crawled onto the furniture.

"I believe I spotted that egg you were talking about."

And so after a half an hour she went out and about and came back with her basket of eggs.

"I found them daddy!" Annabelle squealed happily while she moves her basket up above her head to show her father.

"Wow, that's a lot of eggs Ann," Jaden complimented. "How many did you get in total?"

"Well..." Annabelle sat on the grass to count the eggs. Jaden kneeled by her to count the eggs with her. Apparently Jaden knows how many he hid, so he wants to make sure she has that many. After finished counting Jaden noticed there's at least one more somewhere around the house.

"It looks like there's one more missing. What places haven't you looked in?"

Annabelle tries to bring up her mental hunting history through her head, not having the best memory. "I... I'm not sure."

Jaden smiled upon his daughter and rustled her hair into a frantic frizz. Annabelle giggled from the action. "Dddaaadddddyyy we gotta find the other egg! And I don't know where to look." She made a gloomy pout and looked away.

"Well, did you check the cabinets?"

"Yeah. Yubel helped me on that."

"Ok. How about the closet?"

"Yeah, checked that."

"Hmm, under the sink?"

"Yep."

"The attic?"

Annabelle paused in fear. "I-I'm too scared to check there..."

Jaden made a regretful look, forgetting that she's not fond of the attic. "We can check it out together. What do you say?" He smiled for determination, and so the daughter nodded and got up to follow him to the attic.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah sorry I cut it so short I totally forgot to do an Easter special fanfic but I also want to work on my other characters and their family adventure. I'm afraid Annabelle is getting all the attention and I'm leaving my other fankids out in the cold =3= And so I may make a separate story on other Family One-Shots as well (Kaiba, Muto, Fudo, ect.) if I decided to have the urge to do it XP**

 **I may only have a couple more to post in the future and after that it won't be active for a while. Oh and Happy Easter everyone ^-^**


End file.
